United Blue Directorate History
[[ History of the United Blue Directorate ]] =Beginnings= The United Blue Directorate was founded by Lyons in Summer 2007, several members from the AA DaRkWhite also joined the UBD. Lyons was originally a SOUL member. Various Ministers were appointed at the start of the UBD but after 1 month the alliance was disbanded due to pressures from larger alliances and upon the order of emperor Lyons. 2 offshoots of The United Blue Directorate formed; The United Blue Directorate and The United Blue Nations. =United Blue Nations= The United Blue Nations was formed by 3 former members of the UBD Helghast Reich, Russell07 and GrimCity, Russell07 and GrimCity were both ex ministers in the UBD. This triuvirate ruled until the 3rd of August until it was unanimously decided to take an active role in reforming a United Blue Directorate. =United Blue Directorate= This offshoot of the original UBD was headed by Lao Tzu Tao backed up by jasonhobbs86. When Lyons decided to reform the UBD diplomacy between the original and the new UBD were frail however the new UBD bowed to Lyons authority after some talks. Most notably jasonhobbs86 became an honoured member in the reformed UBD and a dedicated graphics designer. Lao Tzu Tao, however, to this day insists that he is the rightful leader of the UBD despite the fact he was banned from the alliance and also from Cybernations due to cheating. =Reformation= Back under the rule of Lyons, an order was passed to declare war on the illegitimate UBD. Members were given the chance to join the original UBD or to change their Alliance Affiliation to another alliance, some inactive nations remained and were ZI'd. =Cabinet= As the UBD rose in member count it was decided very quickly that a full cabinet was required for the smooth running of the alliance. The first full cabinet of the UBD was as follows: – Lyons - Emporer - Russell07 - Minister of Internal Affairs - Helghast Reich - Minister of Foreign Affairs - Fenrisulfr - Minister of Trade - Beijo - Minister of Finance - GrimCity - Minister of Defence - Jack Hawk - Minister of Recruitment - Jasonhobbs86 - Advisor - mdnss69 - Advisor =War= After merely weeks of full power and progression another strife came about as beijo the minister of finance resigned from her post due to pressures from her former alliance CGN. The UBD and CGN come close to war but successful diplomacy managed to avoid such eventualities. =Strength in Numbers= The UBD decided to merge with some large unaligned nations on cybernations changed their AA to SiN. One minister; Jack Hawk, resigned in opposition to this move but as the deal fell through was welcomed back. =New Beginnings= After this the UBD became a stable 60 member alliance and appointed 2 new cabinet members to form a full cabinet; Ev1lstereo (Minister of Foreign Affairs) and Ragina FellAngie (Minister of Finance) =Government Structure= To move to a more democratic stance on internal alliance politics the UBD adopted a semi-democratic system of governing. One the one hand there is a reigning Director who appoints 6 ministers to manage the running of the United Blue Directorate and on the other a parliamentary system in which any member can propose new legislation whilst publically elected councillors doctor and amend these proposals before they are put to general refferendum. This system, introduced by Russell07 (MoIA), was designed to engage more of the members in alliance politics whilst maintaining a strict governmental structure to uphold laws and sanction those that try to harm the UBD =A renewed Beginning= After an initially slag in membership in Christmas 2007, Lyons resigned his position in the alliance and his place in the alliance. Mdnss69 was appointed the new emperor and some changes were set in order. The alliance changed forum to its new www.s1.zetaboards.com/UBD. A new government system was introduced upon the return of Lyons to the alliance and saw GrimCity been appointed the new place of Director General. The future of the alliance remains as bright as ever